


Drabble: Words Unspoken

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: It’s years since Sunnydale imploded, but survivors find comfort where they can.





	Drabble: Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Little bit of profanity  
> Disclaimer: Joss et all own everything, I own nothing  
> This was written for the 2019 snowflake challenge
> 
> Pairing - you can decide yourself who you want it to be...

They fuck.

It’s what they do.

Sometimes once a year. Sometimes more.

It depends on the urge and the apocalypse du jour.

They don’t talk.

Just focus on skin and sweat and sex.

And if one or other contemplates a softer touch or tenderness they never say.

They have lost the capacity for words.

Bereaved and broken like brittle bones

It’s nowhere near love.

It’s far too late for that.

But once a year, sometimes more, they turn, one to the other.

And grief seems less heavy for a moment, before they turn again to battle demons not their own.


End file.
